


Symbols

by Ulalume



Series: Major Grys [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Grys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Commando Grys reflects on much her life had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbols

Grys rifled through her cabinets and drawers, looking for the box she’d squirreled away, the one from the shy, auburn-haired boy she had thought she loved a lifetime ago, it seemed. But he’d been assigned to a planet halfway across the galaxy, and soon enough, she departed for her own assignment. She had never heard from him again. Before he shipped out, though, he’d given her an intricate, woven-metal pendant in an equally exquisite box. He explained that both had come from his homeworld, the pendant symbolizing that an ending is simply a new beginning. She’d worn it like a good luck charm for many years before packing it carefully away.

She had started wearing it again, feeling the need for luck when she’d first taken command of Havoc Squad, and —superstitions be damned — had worn it every day since. But today, she found she needed that box. She finally located it, tucked into one of a pair of dressy shoes she never had occasion to wear. She made a note to divest herself of those and wondered if they would fit Elara.

Grys lifted the box out and stood, leaving the other contents of her search upon the floor. She sat down on her bed and carefully opened the box, noticing that the pale cream fabric interior had begun to yellow and that the delicate metal overlay was tarnished. Lifting her hands to her neck, she pulled the necklace from beneath her undershirt and undid the clasp on the chain, reverently tracing the symbol, feeling each detail in the metal before letting the pendant slide from the chain into her hand. She released the pendant into the box and replaced the top, closing the box on the past.

Reaching into a pocket, she brought out a new pendant. The setting was understated, but it fit her aesthetics. It didn’t distract the viewer from the beauty of the stone, a simple rectangle of icy occlusions that flashed grey, blue, green, and gold. Bright but not transparent, much like the stormy sky over Hoth. Or maybe Csilla, a place she had never known; never would know. This was the present, the future, the beginning. This was who she was now. That the gem was a gift from her closest friend and recently appointed XO only made the piece more valuable to her.

She threaded the new pendant onto the chain, fastened it around her neck, and tucked it underneath her shirt, feeling the metal and stone warm quickly against her skin. No one would call Grys sentimental, but she didn’t plan on going anywhere without this reminder of how far she had gone and who she had become.

  
08.08.12  



End file.
